


Touch Me (Your Heartbeat Next To Mine)

by amaronith



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom: Space Knight
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubious Consentacles, Minor Internalized Homophobia, Other, Sex Pollen, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaronith/pseuds/amaronith
Summary: It all started with those damn flowers.





	Touch Me (Your Heartbeat Next To Mine)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traincat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traincat/gifts).



> There's one homophobic slur because sixteen year old Flash had Issues. Sorry :(

It all started with those damn flowers.

Technically, it started when Flash heard the call for help from the planet Zaftrln, but that was supposed to be normal. You know, go planetside, punch bad guy, save the day sort of stuff. Except the bad guy punched him into the Holy Altar. And then through the Holy Fields. And Flash had thought the buzzing of his skin was just the comedown from the adrenaline rush from the fight. Until the Zaftrlnians explained that their Holiest of Holy Gods was essentially a sex god, and prayer to them involved breathing in the pollen of these flowers, which “ascended them to a higher plane of existence” to “better commune” with their god through “carnal relations” (which Flash mentally translated into “they got high and had fucking wild orgies”, which sounded like a great party at _any time other than this one_ ), and how it was fascinating how human physiology was unaffected when every other species they encountered had been overtaken by the pollen’s “holiness”.

Unaffected. Right. Or Flash just had a weird relationship with violence and was better at ignoring adrenaline boners than most.

But what about Klyntar? Flash could feel Venom's faint trembling against his skin, and a curious, questioning feeling in the back of his mind.

Which got Flash thinking about how Venom had that _tongue_ , and he really, _really_ wanted to get out of this conversation and get back to his ship so he could jerk off in peace until he felt less like… whatever the fuck this even was that made him hyper-aware of the way Venom felt wrapped around him.

“Yeah, okay, you’re welcome for the rescue, but I am gonna pass on that offer for science if it's all the same. I need to get going - planets to save and all that.”

“Yes, yes, of course,” the High Priest said, throat sacs humming. “Go in Love, Sir!”

Flash fled - no, _power walked_ ; Agents of the Cosmos did not _flee_ from grateful sex priests and their followers - back to his ship, past 803, and to his quarters.

Venom peeled off him slowly, and Flash whined as the onslaught hit him all at once, a desperate need to be fucked and filled he could practically taste in the back of his throat. “Oh _God-!_ ”

“I kept the worst of it from you,” Venom said, watching him, towering over Flash and almost twice as broad and fuck - _fuck_ \- it felt like Flash was sixteen years old again, watching porn on his computer at home and closing the browser window in a panic because he accidentally stumbled across gay porn and watched the entire thing, and it turned him on as much as, if not more than, the straight stuff had.

(The star quarterback of the football team could _not_ be a giant fucking _faggot_ , Flash had thought at the time, viscerally squashing down the mental images of pinning Peter Parker to the lockers and fucking him after everyone had left school for the day, or being fucked by _Spider-Man_ , who had all that super strength and the _webbing-_

It had been a long time before Flash was even okay calling himself bisexual in his own _head_ , never mind out loud - even then, only MJ knew about it; though after their break-up, Flash thought that Liz had at least _suspected_ it as well.)

Only instead of the panic Flash had felt back then, he just felt turned on, wanting Venom’s giant hands around his waist and his cock in Flash’s ass.

Did Klyntar even _have_ cocks?

Flash wobbled, the already there unsteadiness on his new prosthetics amplified by wanting to just strip down to skin and finger himself open right there in the middle of the floor, and Venom was there, holding Flash up and Flash dug his fingers into Venom’s biceps with another whine. “ _V-!_ ”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Fuck me,” Flash moaned into Venom’s throat, barely recognizing the sound of his own voice.

“...all right,” Venom said after what felt like an eternity. “I will take care of you, Flash.”

And then Venom settled those large, _wonderful_ hands on Flash’s waist and lifted him right off his feet.

“ _Oh fuck!_ ” Flash yelped, wrapping his arms around Venom's shoulders and getting his legs around his waist.

Venom carried Flash to the bed and set him down gently, carefully taking off the prosthetic legs and setting them aside one at a time, gently pressing Flash’s hands to the mattress when Flash reached for him.

“Wait. I need to undress you.”

Flash growled at Venom. “What you’re _doing_ is treating me like I’m made of glass or something!”

For a being that didn’t really have emotive facial features, the look Venom gave Flash spoke _volumes_ before he lifted Flash up and peeled off his shirt. “You will thank me later when your clothes are not destroyed. Or stained.”

In the back of his mind, Flash knew Venom was probably right, but right now Flash didn’t actually care. He lunged up and wrapped his thighs as best he could around Venom’s hips. “V, c’mon, it’s fine-”

Venom sighed, weirdly fond, and suddenly Flash was being lifted up, pants getting peeled off even as Flash’s hands were gently removed from Venom's shoulders and pinned together at the wrist behind his own back, something solid and black slithering around Flash’s bare thighs.

Oh right, Venom had tentacles.

_Oh._

_Right._

_Venom had tentacles._

Flash's cock was already leaking, curved up towards his belly as Flash writhed in Venom's grip, moaning. “ _V-!_ ”

“I am here, Flash,” Venom murmured, brushing the backs of his fingers against Flash’s cheek. “I have you.”

“Have a little more of me, if you’d be so kind-!”

Venom sighed, and suddenly there was a tentacle slipping up and pressing into Flash's mouth, and Flash moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. The tentacle tasted like salt and skin, with an undercurrent of _something_ Flash couldn't place and honestly didn't care enough to try.

Flash sucked on the tentacle, moving his tongue the way he knew he liked when he had his cock sucked - basically the same principle, right? - and was rewarded with the tentacle pressing further into his mouth, bumping the back of his throat before pulling back a little, as though startled. Flash moaned, as loudly and enthusiastically as he could.

' _Yes, please, choke me with the tentacle cock_ ,’ Flash hoped Venom heard him think, whining a little as Venom removed it from his mouth. “No, I want-”

“I know what you want,” Venom said, both gentle and forceful in a way that had Flash bucking in his grip as a tentacle wrapped around Flash's cock. “You, my most precious partner - I know what you want better than you do.”

He maneuvered Flash around easily, almost dizzyingly fast, and there was a tentacle in Flash's mouth again, pressing in deep and, yes, choking him a little bit as Flash felt Venom's hands spread his ass cheeks further apart and that long, prehensile tongue work its way into his hole, licking him open as a smaller tentacle worked its way inside Flash, right next to Venom's tongue.

Flash shuddered and moaned around the tentacle as Venom stretched him open, his tongue pressing further in and flexing against Flash’s prostate.

Flash could only keep moaning, his eyes fluttering shut as he gave himself over to Venom, trusting him to know what he was doing as Venom's tongue slid out of him, but the tentacle inside him grew thicker, and was joined by two more, all thick and slick and moving out of time with each other in a way that left Flash desperate and shaking.

“Beautiful Flash,” Venom murmured, large hands and tentacles flipping Flash over again. “Oh, look at you… how lovely you are…” Venom ran a possessive hand down Flash’s side. “And you are mine, are you not? My most precious partner… mine in every way, now.”

Venom's voice was like a caress in itself, washing over Flash even as a slender tentacle wrapped around his balls, pressing curiously behind them as another, thicker tentacle wrapped gently around Flash's throat, a barely there presence but the idea that it could squeeze tighter at any moment made Flash moan louder.

Venom always took care of him before, had always known what he needed, Flash thought distantly, it shouldn't have been surprising that Venom knew what he needed with _this_ , too.

“ _Yes_ ,” Flash moaned out once Venom removed the tentacle from his mouth, stroking it across Flash’s lips and cheek, smearing his spit over his skin in a way that was almost obscene if Flash could bring himself to have a care for what they looked like in that moment. “ _V_ \- oh _God, Venom-!_ ”

“I have you, my own,” Venom murmured as the tentacles slid from Flash’s ass, and Flash whined at the loss until Venom pressed something even thicker against Flash’s hole, what felt for all the world like the head of a cock.

The tentacles around his wrists shifted as Venom pressed Flash back into the bed, pinning Flash’s hands above his head as what Flash could only think of as Venom’s cock pressed inside him, filling him up so much Flash almost came right there.

“You want it like this, yes?” Venom murmured against Flash’s ear. “Under me, full of me, pinned down for me to do with whatever I wish? You cannot lie to me, Flash - with this pollen, this _drug_ , you want to be used for my pleasure.”

Maybe the pollen really had gotten to Venom the way it had gotten to Flash, but the idea was chased from Flash’s mind, gone the moment that the tentacle around Flash’s throat tightened, just a little, and Venom began to move his hips. “Y-yes, yes, please-!”

“You really are beautiful like this, Flash,” Venom murmured, soft and fond as every thrust sent the air rushing from Flash’s lungs, Venom’s hands wrapped around Flash’s thighs to hold him close and open - if Flash was lucky, Venom would leave bruises. “Will you come for me, my own? I want to see it, just once, how you would look when you become completely undone by my actions, my touches - I want to glut myself on your pleasure and the knowledge that I was the cause of it.”

Venom’s hips snapped forward, the tentacle around Flash’s throat tightened, and Flash’s vision went white as he came.

\---

Flash woke up feeling hungover and pleasantly sore, wrapped in Venom's arms with a slightly fuzzy memory of what had happened hours before - which, given some of the other hangovers he experienced in his life, was pretty great in the grand scheme of things.

Wait. Arms?

“V? You're still-?”

Venom chuckled. “I sensed you waking up, so I slid off you so that you would wake like this.”

Flash wanted to blush, even as he wriggled back to press against Venom's warmth. “Like the morning after a good date?”

“Is that not what this is?”

Flash rolled over to arch an eyebrow at Venom. “A good date?”

“The morning after,” Venom said simply, large hand stroking down Flash’s side in a way he would've called possessive if there had been anyone else in the room. “There is a certain impracticality in us dating.”

“Which, the fact that you're a Klyntar, or the fact that you didn't actually want any of this?”

Venom growled at him, and the hand on Flash’s hip tightened. “If I did not want to do what we did, I could have easily left you to your own devices - it is not as though you do not have hands.”

Flash frowned. Where the hell did _that_ come from? Of all the times for Flash to hate that Venom's face was so expressionless, this one was the worst, he thought. “What am I missing here, buddy? I’m not in your head like this, I don't know what's bothering you.”

“I dislike the implication that we would not have done this if you had not been drugged because of a lack of _wanting_ on my part.”

Flash couldn't stop the gasp as Venom rolled them over, pinning Flash to the bed. “V-”

“I feed off your desires, Flash. That does _not_ mean I have none of my own. But you would not have asked for what happened earlier, in your right mind.”

The memory of some of the things Venom had said floated up to the surface of Flash’s consciousness. _Oh…_ “Cut me a little slack, V!” Flash snapped. “I didn't even know you _could_ have a solid form on your own until a little while ago!” Flash reached up to tug Venom's head down so he could press their foreheads together. “It's not like you ever gave me the impression you wanted to bang before now,” he continued, voice soft.

“It was a venue of intimacy I did not think was open to me.” Venom seemed uncertain, now, shrinking back even as he helped Flash sit up so that he was in Venom's lap.

“...so what we're both saying is, had we known the other would be down for sex, this would've happened way sooner and without the sex pollen?” Flash rubbed the back of Venom's neck, aiming for comfort and reassurance but he had no idea if it actually helped.

Venom shrugged, leaning into the touch. “Perhaps. Even though I have no biological imperative for such things, or even the ability to breed with a compatible being… I liked seeing you that way. I liked being the one to _make_ you feel that way, because when I fed on that, it drowned out the anger.”

_I want to glut myself on your pleasure and the knowledge that I was the cause of it._

_You really are beautiful like this…_

Flash snorted. “So it was a positive feedback loop of sex?”

Could Klyntar blush? Because Flash was almost _positive_ that Venom was doing the Klyntar equivalent of blushing. “Yes.”

Flash grinned at him. “I wouldn’t mind giving this a shot again without being drugged.”

There was a gentle nudge at the small of Flash's back as a tentacle wrapped around his waist, and Flash shivered in anticipation. “Flash?”

“Yeah, V?”

“I would very much like to kiss you, if I may?”

“Well, you’re certainly _welcome_ to, but…” Flash tipped his head. “Can you?”

Venom's face shifted and lips formed, hiding his teeth from view, and Flash only had a moment to think about how weird Venom had looked before Venom lifted a hand to Flash's cheek and kissed him, sweet and chaste. Flash sighed into it, shifting a bit as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss.

And, yeah, okay, to be perfectly honest it _did_ feel a little weird when Venom's tongue literally twined around his own, but after the previous night’s whole tentacle thing, it was barely an issue.

Flash moaned into the kiss as the head of Venom's cock pressed against his hole, thick and huge, like a promise, almost.

And then _agony_ shot through Flash's skull and he pulled away with a shout. “ _Son of a bitch!_ ”

“Flash?”

“Ah fuck- that one _hurt_ ,” Flash grumbled, pressing the heel of his palm hard to his temple.

“Another call for help?” Venom asked, voice oddly flat.

“Yeah… damn it, things were just starting to really heat up, too.” Flash pressed another, fast kiss to Venom's mouth before he could shift it away. “I _promise_ , we are gonna pick up where we left off later. Okay?”

Venom nodded, pressing their foreheads together. “The work of an Agent of the Cosmos is never truly done.”

“A-fucking-men, babe.” One last kiss and Flash shifted. “Okay. Shower, pants, and then we save the universe. Good plan?”

“Good plan,” Venom echoed with a grin that showed all his pointed teeth.

Flash couldn't help but grin back.

Things just got a _lot_ more interesting on his little ship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is all Traincat's fault. All of it.
> 
> Happy Birthday, Traincat!


End file.
